


Nightmares in Dreamland

by Dungeon_Raided



Series: Kirby's Drabble-land [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Bandanna has nightmares, Bandanna is the Waddle Dee from Kirby 64, its a headcanon, specifically about possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeon_Raided/pseuds/Dungeon_Raided
Summary: Bandanna still has nightmares about he and his friends getting possessed. It's his deepest fear. But what happens when someone finally appears to comfort him?





	Nightmares in Dreamland

Bandanna was working peacefully on some simple paperwork, just box ticking that needed to be done. He yawned quietly and stretched, adjusting the blue cloth on his head ever so slightly. He wasn't sure how long he'd been working, or even when he'd started. He just knew he'd done enough. He was about to hop down from his chair before a cacophonous BANG erupted throughout the castle, startling the Waddle Dee so badly he fell from his chair. 

Judging by how CLOSE the noise had been, it'd come from the King's room. And that couldn't be a good thing. Dedede wasn't usually TOO clumsy, no matter what others may say, so his mind instantly assumed Something had happened. Bandanna quickly grabbed his spear, just in case, and threw his room's door open, not knocking as he ran into his King's bedroom. A great hole had been dented into the far wall and and King Dedede lay crumpled in front of it. 

In his panic Bandanna failed to notice the slight purple smoke that seemed to drift around the Monarch. He didn't spot the clench of a fist and didn't see the punch coming until he was thrown to the side by it. He yelped in pain as he crashed to the ground, but he hopped to his feet quickly, ready to face the threat that had hurt HIS King head on. He froze when he saw what had hit him.

Dedede stood, head cocked limply to the side and his eyes half lidded, a purple hue engulfing his eyes entirely, a thin purple smoke drifting from their corners.  
Bandanna couldn't move. He could barely breathe. Not... not again. He couldn't handle it when Taranza had put that Nova Forsaken mask on his King. But Kirby was there too, he'd taken the stand where the Waddle Dee had fallen to his fears. 

Kirby wasn't here this time. What was he going to do!? He couldn't stand the thought of hurting his Great King. It wouldn't be treasonous in this circumstance but... just the thought of harming someone who he cared so deeply for... he couldn't stand the thought. Just like he couldn't DREAM of hurting Kirby or Sir Meta Knight, he couldn't imagine hurting Dedede.

This pause was enough for the possessed Dedede to take up arms in the form of the King's Royal Hammer. He moved limply, dragging his feet and pulling the hammer along the ground towards the small Waddle Dee. Bandanna's breath stuck in his throat as he tried to make his tiny body move... but he couldn't. So he stood, trembling and panicking, as the King approached.

"D-Dedede... no!! Ple-Please, don't hurt me..." He pleaded, as it was all he could do. The King didn't seem to hear him. Raising the hammer and slamming it into Bandanna's side, tossing him across the room, the collision returning life to the Waddle Dee's limbs. He shakily stood again, clutching his spear. He knew he couldnt use it but having it with him reassured him that he'd be alright, someone would come eventually. 

Dedede approached again, lugging the massive hammer behind him as he stumbled forwards. Not a single word escaping him.  
"You dont... you don't need to- You don't need to do this!!" Bandanna cried again. "You- You don't... you don't want to! I-I know it!" His words fell on deafened ears and another attack threw Bandanna into the middle of the room, in the light of an open window. 

No, it wasn't opened. It was SMASHED. He supposed that was how whatever had possessed the King had gotten into the room. The King noticed the way Bandanna stared at the window, and a distorted chuckle escaped him as he raised his hammer to swing it once more. The Waddle Dee's head span around to face him and he was barely able to plead a rushed "No-!" Before the hammer connected one final time. Bowling him out of the window with precise aim. Bandanna screamed as he fell, the silhouette of the King moving to gaze out of the window as he tumbled further and further and-

He woke up in his bed. His scream continuing until he realised he was safe. He took some quick and deep breaths, trying to calm his pounding heart. He barely noticed the thump of hurried footsteps approaching his bedroom, but he certainly heard the slam of his bedroom doors opening. King Dedede was stood in his doorway, one hand holding back one of the doors and the other clutching his hammer tightly, prepared to take down any threat for his friend.

"Bandanna! What happened!? Are you okay?!" He yelled, panicked after hearing the screaming. Bandanna didn't hear it. He was back in his nightmare, he could almost hear that awful laughter... the distortion echoing in his ears as-  
"Bandanna!! What's got ya so freaked out?!" Dedede was getting even more scared. His friend wasn't responding to him but he could hear how heavy his breathing was, and see how his eyes were glassy and unfocused. Staring past him as he approached the Waddle Dee.

He dropped his hammer with a thud that caught Bandanna's attention enough for him to finally focus on the King.  
"Bandanna, can ya hear me now?"  
A slight nod was all the response the King got from his trembling friend.  
"Good. D'you have a nightmare?"  
Another tiny nod.  
The King approached with a deep frown, Bandanna shakily backed up away from him until he stopped approaching.

That scared Dedede even more and he knew something had shaken him up badly for him to back away from HIM of all people. "Please, let me help ya." A pause. Then Bandanna shakily shuffled towards the King, who sat down on the bed next to him. "You uh... wanna talk about it?" Bandanna knew that meant he had to talk about it. The King wouldn't force him but he knew if he didn't his friend would only worry more.

"I- I... It's stupid... b-but if you insist..."  
Dedede nodded in response, encouraging the Waddle Dee to continue.  
"It... was about you." The King almost choked on his surprise. "No! Not like- no no no! It was something that happened to you- not- no!" Bandanna panicked slightly at the thought of his King thinking he was scared of him.  
"Well ya don't need to worry bout that none! I'm plenty strong!"  
Bandanna chuckled and nodded. He knew that. "Oh, of course! But... you'd been... possessed."

This caused a silence to linger, Dedede's face scrunching in concern. "Ever since it happened to me... I've been so scared of it happening again. Dark Matter was... terrifying. I can't even describe it properly and I don't think I'd ever want to." The sensation of being controlled wasn't one he ever wanted to feel again. And neither was the feeling of only having one eye...

"So whenever it happens to you- or- or to any of our friends I just- I can't-" He started to get choked up, trying to hold back tears but ultimately failing. He just decided to carry on.  
"And- and you kept attacking me and then you knocked me out the window and-" Bandanna's words finally stopped in his throat.  
"And then ya woke up..?" Dedede finished for him. His friend nodding dejectedly in response.

He wasn't sure what he expected the King to do with this information but he didn't expect to be picked up and hugged tightly at all. The King kept hugging the Waddle Dee as he continued to comfort him.  
"Well I ain't been possessed in a good while, I'm fine. You're fine. I know I can trust ya to keep me safe from anythin tryna hurt me anyways!"

Bandanna chuckles quietly and tried to dry his eyes with his nubby hands, Dedede wiping them for him, since he had thumbs and found it much easier. "Ya know what, I'm stayin' here. I'm gonna make sure ya nightmares don't come back." He decreed, and with that, the King pulled the duvet back and laid down, still holding his small friend close to his chest, pulling the blanket back over the both of them and getting comfortable.

Bandanna was silent as he registered that his very own King was now laying in bed with him, cuddling him to stave off his nightmares. "Uh... Dedede?"  
"Yeah?" Came the already half-asleep reply.  
"...Thank you." The Waddle Dee snuggled into the hug as he spoke, getting a smile from the King.  
"Don't mention it."


End file.
